


Access: Denied

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Series: The Squips end [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, M/M, SQUIP - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Because no one ever checks the second page of google





	Access: Denied

Everything was going great, Jeremy finally had his best friend and now boyfriend back. After confessing to Michael, Jeremy thought he was ready to take on anything. Boy was he wrong. When the tall boy was finally home, without Michael attached to his hip, the Squip decided to strike.

'Jeremy what the hell was that' he asked calmly, a little too calmly in Jeremy's opinion.

"I uh well you see" Jeremy started.

shock

Without any kind of warning, the Squip unleashed a jolt of electricity throughout Jeremy's body. The tall boy cried out in pain as he crumpled to the floor.

"p-please.. I'm sorry" Jeremy said.

'you can't lie to me Jeremy, I'm inside your brain.' the Squip stated rather boredly. 

Shock

This particular burst was stronger which caused Jeremy to groan out in pain. Jeremy felt tears threaten to spill but could not let the supercomputer win that easily.

'What did I tell you? I gave you one simple task Jeremy'

Shock

"To obey." Jeremy stated as he hung his head.

'and what did you do? let your stupid little feelings get in the way' said the Squip as he administered two long bursts of electricity.

"m'sorry" Jeremy stated as the tears began to pour.

'you will be'

"What are you talking abo-" Jeremy started but the Squip had cut him off. Within seconds Jeremy felt himself lose control of his body. Whenever he really angered the supercomputer, he would control all of his movements while he could only watch the aftermath. 

The Squip reached into Jeremy's pocket and pulled out his phone. 

"Call Michael" the Squip said. Jeremy tried to clamp a hand over his mouth or bite his tongue but he could not do anything but watch as his phone rang.

"Hey Jere! whats up?" Michael greeted happily.

"Could you come over babe? I need you" The squip purred.

"Uh s-sure" Michael gulped. 

"Please hurry baby boy" the Squip said breathily and then ended the call.

Jeremy wanted to scream, wanted to punch something but most of all he didn't want Michael brought into this mess. All he could do was wait and pray that something would come up and his boyfriend wouldn't be able to make it.

Michael could sense something was off. Jeremy didn't sound like his usual self. The way he was talking or rather, practically moaning into the phone was so unlike him. They had just started dating and Michael was sure Jeremy was not one of those teens, even if he did try to act the part some times. Reluctantly, Michael made his way out of his room and walked down the stairs when he realized something.

Usually, thinking back to the events of Jake's party would make Michael's face contort in a mix of pain and jealousy, but when he thought back to it now he remembered that Jeremy was able to talk freely because he was drunk. That knowledge, however useful still hurt Michael but he made his way to his parent's fridge and took out two beers. He knew they would notice but it was worth it if he could help out his boyfriend. Michael left the house quickly, in fear that his parents would notice before he could get away. He quickly made his way over to Jeremy's house while he picked a place to stash the beers. He decided on his sweater pocket.

'here goes nothing' Michael thought as he knocked. He was soon greeted by his boyfriend but he could immediately tell something was off.

"uh hey Jere-" Michael was cut off by the Squip pulling him into the house and crashing their lips together. The shorter boy was shocked at how forward his boyfriend was being. Part of him wondered if maybe Jeremy was actually doing all this. Maybe he did want all those things everyone else in high school seemed to be doing. Michael felt his heart sink as he kissed his boyfriend back. The Squip dragged Michael with him to the couch and threw him on it. He then moved on top of the shorter male and began to swipe his tongue against his bottom lip. Michael opened his mouth and tried to forget about the thoughts that made him feel like he was being used. Soon the Squip moved Jeremy's hand down to Michael's pants and began to undo the button. Michael quickly slapped Jeremy's hand away.

"Jeremy what the hell are you doing?" Michael yelled as pushed the taller boy off of him.

"C'mon babe, everyones doing it don't you want to?" 

"No I don't" 

The Squip just grabbed at Michael through his Jeans. The shorter boy let out a yelp and ran to the bathroom.

Jeremy felt so guilty. He couldn't help but blame himself for the Squips actions. He wouldn't even blame Michael for wanting to break up with him now after he almost forced himself onto him.

Michael made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him. He splashed some water on his face as he tried to think.

'c'mon Michael you know that's not Jeremy. you gotta find a way to get the beer in his system before the Squip can realize it's happening.'

Michael took one can out of his pocket and left it in the tub. He took the other and opened it, and began to drink. He swirled the alcoholic contents around in his mouth making sure to get his tongue coated in it. he made his way back to the living room and sat down on the couch. When Jeremy wasn't looking he placed the can on the floor and shuffled closer to his boyfriend.

"m'sorry I freaked out on you babe, if you're ready than so am I" Michael said as best as he could with the alcohol already affecting his system.The Squip just pulled him closer and began to kiss him again. 

Jeremy was freaking out. What if Michael actually wanted to go all the way? He knew he didn't want to yet and the thought of not being able to say no or stop it was enough to make his head spin. 

Michael felt Jeremy's tongue enter his mouth again and this time he reluctantly met it with his own. When he felt Jeremy was thoroughly distracted, he pinned him down and picked up the beer can. Before Jeremy could protest the liquid was past his lips and down his throat. The Squip pushed Michael away from him and then proceeded to cause Jeremy to shake.

"Jeremy! If you had just listened! I- Target male inaccessable- Access to neuro memory: denied -Access to muscle memory: Denied" Jeremy stated as the supercomputer malfunctioned inside him. After what seemed like ages Jeremy finally let out a shaky breath.

"Jeremy?" Michael said as he cautiously placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"M-micah? When did you get here?" Jeremy asked in between a fit of giggles. Michael realized his plan had worked. The only problem was, Jeremy was tipsy and this would only stop the supercomputer until Jeremy was sober.

"A little while ago, babe you called me over" Michael said.

"Oh yeah oops. Hey Micah?"

"Yeah Jere?"

"You're pretty" Jeremy said as he reached over and kissed Michael's cheek. Michael felt his body relax for the first time since he came over. This was the Jeremy he knew, the one who would never even think of doing what the Squip had tried earlier.

"Not so bad yourself" Michael said with a smile and Jeremy instantly blushed.

"Kiss me?" Jeremy asked and it took Michael all he had not to.

"Not right now sweetie."

"Why?" Jeremy said with a small pout.

"Because you're drunk and that would be wrong" Michael stated.

"Pleeasssee" Jeremy asked.

"Not right now." Michael said firmly.

"Fine." Jeremy said with a pout.

Michael just pulled the boy closer to him and allowed him to rest on his chest. Michael used the hand that was not wrapped around his boyfriend to try and use his phone to find a solution to his problem. Michael was desperate so he tapped the screen to the load the second page of google. He clicked the first link and made a mental note to curse Rich the next time he saw him.

'Top secret can't even look it up on the internet type shit' Michael thought as he face palmed. He should've known Rich never would've checked past the first page. He groaned but remained focused on the task at hand. After reading the article he face palmed for the second time that night.

To stop the supercomputer, the individual has to drink Mountain Dew Red.

Michael was frustrated because he had that very thing in his basement but didn't bother to ever bring it over. He tried not to blame himself, because who the hell would think of that? His priority now was to bring Jeremy to his basement and get him the drink before he was sober again. He rubbed Jeremy's arm soothingly and the taller boy began to stir.

"What's up Micah?" He asked sweetly.

"We gotta go back to my house okay?"

"Why?"

"Video games?" Michael offered, hoping Jeremy was too drunk to realize that his answer was complete bullshit.

"Lead the way Micah!" Jeremy said happily as he got up and began to stumble.

"I got you" Michael said as he stood, took Jeremy's arm and placed it around his neck. Michael lead the boy out of his house and prayed they would make it to his own in one piece. Jeremy was not making it easy, he couldn't walk properly and basically fought Michael every step of the way. When they finally made it to Michael's basement he opened the door and brought Jeremy to the couch. 

"And where are you going?" Jeremy said with folded arms as he imitated one of their teachers.

"Just gotta get something from this drawer okay?" Michael said as he reached in and grabbed the bottle. He walked back over to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Want some soda?" He tried.

Jeremy just pushed the bottle away and made a disgusted face.

"m'not thirsty." He said plainly.

"But this is special soda"

"Special?" Jeremy asked somewhat intrigued.

"Yeah Jere, it'll help you win at video games"

Jeremy let out a laugh.

"I can do that by myself!" he stated proudly.

"Fine it'll um give you superpowers." 

"Like what?"

"You'll be able to fly"

"Nah"

"Goddamnit! drink it and I'll kiss you" Michael stated.

Jeremy uncapped the bottle and began to drink until he downed half of it.

"C'mere" He said happily as he set it on the floor and reached for Michael's face. Michael couldn't resist any longer and met his boyfriend half way. The kiss was sweet even though, Jeremy insisted on trying to go further. Even though Michael had wanted to, he stopped himself.

"Lets play video games now, yeah?"

Jeremy thought for a moment and then smiled as he reached for the controller. Michael was thankful that Jeremy was easily distracted and the pair began to focus on the game. After about an hour Jeremy fell asleep on with his head resting on Michael's lap. Michael did his best to become comfortable and quickly drifted off as well.

the next morning.

Jeremy awoke with a jolt. He took note of the dull headache he now had but was comforted when he realized Michael was here with him. Jeremy's sudden movement's caused Michael to wake up as well.

"Michael? I'm sorry! did I hurt you?" Jeremy said with concern as he recalled the events of last night. 

"Jere, relax everything is fine. We didn't do anything." Michael said with a yawn. Jeremy let out a relieved sigh as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Wait- somethings different."

"Does that mean it worked?" Michael said as his eyes lit up.

"Jeremy! can you hear the Squip?" Michael questioned. Jeremy paused for a moment and braced himself. He waited for the taunting voice that never came.

"Micah? How did you do it?!" Jeremy asked.

"Mountain Dew Red apparently"

"Do they even make that anymore?"

"No, but your favorite hipster just happened to have some"

"Michael I could literally kiss you right now!" Jeremy said and then his face fell.

"If you still want me to after last night that is." 

"Jere, I know that wasn't you last night. We're still good." Michael said reassuringly. He tilted Jeremy's face towards his own and connected their lips. Jeremy smiled softly into the kiss and eagerly pushed back against his boyfriend. After a few minutes the boys pulled apart. 

"Lets go get breakfast, yeah?"

"Sure Micah"

With one last kiss, the two made their way out of the basement and up to the kitchen to find something to eat, thankful that they would finally be able to be normal teenagers again.


End file.
